capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Gan Isurugi
Gan Isurugi (石動 岩 Isurugi Gan) is a fighting game character in the Rival Schools series. Biography Personality Gan is a big and fun-loving guy with immense physical strength, which appears to be the only thing worth his pride. On many other things, he is so simple-minded that he'll believe just about anything. And for that, he'll almost never notice if someone is taking advantage of him. He always looks forward to having three meals a day, each meal always having five cups of rice stacked on top of the other in his bowl. For snacks, he likes onigiri (rice balls). Story ''Rival Schools: United by Fate Gan is a student from Gedo High who also doubles as a loyal member of the school's gang. He and Edge joins a disguised Akira from within her personal mission of having to find and locate the whereabouts of the school's missing gang leader Daigo, who happens to be the older brother of Akira. Like Edge, he too is initially distrustful of Akira at first, but eventually comes to accept her as a part of the gang even after she reveals her own true identity to them. His ending has him inspired by his experiences from within the adventure to begin studying hard in class, albeit without much success. Edge notices Gan studying, with the latter replying that Akira had told him to study harder if he wants to gain more respect from other people. However, from within Gan's irritation and frustration of studying, he rips the textbook in half, stating that it was annoying. Akira later arrives and scolds Gan, telling him that the textbook he had ripped in half was not free, much to his disappointment. Project Justice Gan's role is much similar to Edge's, with the two of them being ordered by a returning Daigo to attack random schools for little to no reason whatsoever. In due time, both Gan and Edge suspect that something unexpected had happened to Daigo during his personal training journey and the two of them soon learn that Daigo himself was brainwashed by Kurow, who had sought to cause tension and distrust among the schools as a part of his evil plan. During the school gang war between Gedo High and Seijyun High, Gan and Edge wastes no time in coming to Akira's aid, who tries to wake her older brother up from his brainwashed state, but to no avail. She is then forced to fight against him with their assistance. While that's happening, Zaki hears an unexpected whistle noise and soon realizes that Yurika is playing Kurow's flute in order to control Daigo from within his brainwashed state. As Daigo is eventually freed from his brainwashed state, he reunites with both his younger sister and his friends, stating to them that the unified strength of their own combined punches had truly freed him from his brainwashing. After Kurow reveals his true identity to the group at the mountain area near Justice High, he attempts to brainwash Daigo once again by playing his flute, with Edge attempting to attack Kurow in order to stop him, only to be blocked by Momo. Luckily, Zaki manages to get Kurow's flute with her chains and that Daigo himself soon returns back to normal in due time. After both Kurow's defeat and Hyo's death, Daigo, who recovers from his brainwashing and realizes that he needs to improve himself both physically and mentally in order to make sure and see to it that something like this doesn't happen again in the future, leaves Edge and Gan in charge of watching over Gedo High until he returns while also giving his school jacket to Akira, saying his good-byes to them as he leaves to train once more from within another personal training journey. Gameplay Arsenal, combat style and fighting strategy Most of Gan's techniques are based on Sumo wrestling. Due to his size, however, he is extremely slow, making him a very difficult character to play. As compensation, he has many skills, some of which are highly damaging. His Team-Up assist is one of the four most damaging Team-Up Techniques in the game, tied with Momo's, Wild Daigo's and Shoma's in terms of damage rating. 'Special Moves' *'Gun Stabbing''' (Japanese: 鉄砲突き Teppou Zuki) - Gan does a Sumo shove. Depending on the punch button pressed for this move's button combination, Gan may do just one shove or do another. *'Clapping Smash' (Japanese: 柏手破り Kashiwade Yaburi) - Gan does does a massive clap at the opponent's head. Depending on the punch button pressed for this move's button combination, the opponent may be knocked backwards, or stunned for a brief moment. *'Raging Storm' (Japanese: 大嵐 Ooran) - Unblockable command throw. The downside is that this does not work on crouching opponents. *'Giant Cyclone' (Japanese: 大旋風 Oosenpuu) - Air command throw, which means that this is an air-only move. This cannot be used in an Air Combo, and is better used as a surprise move. *'Rock Breaker' (Japanese: 岩石砕き Ganseki Kudaki) - An air-only move. Gan falls straight down on the opponent. More powerful when used against opponents on the ground, in which this move disorients the opponent upon impact. *'Destructive Wave Stomping' (Japanese: 荒波四股 Aranami Shiko) - Gan does an overhead stomp. It can knock the opponent OTG (off the ground), and is very damaging. Its Hard Kick version can be chained for another stomp by simply pressing the kick button again. *'Face Strike' (Japanese: ぶちかまし Buchikamashi) - Gan tackles the opponent headfirst. Depending on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination, he may either knock the opponent backwards, or send the opponent high into the air. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Unruly Gun Stabbing' (Japanese: 乱れ鉄砲突き Midare Teppou Zuki) - Powered version of Gun Stabbing. The last blow knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. *'Volcanic Eruption' (Japanese: 噴火山 Funkazan) - Unblockable super throw. Gan repeatedly slams the opponent left and right into the ground, then whirls the latter into the air a few times before the final slam. Highly damaging. *'Avalanche Smash' (Japanese: 雪崩落とし Setsuhou Otoshi) - An air-only technique. This is Gan's unblockable super air throw. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Active Volcano' (Japanese: 活火山 Kakkazan) - Gan and the active character grab the opponent's arms and legs, then slam the opponent three times into the ground, with the last slam dealing the most damage. 'Party-Up Technique' *Gan does the Gedo Top. Trivia *The following details on Gan's life is as described: **Gan lives with both his parents, three younger brothers, and three younger sisters, making him the eldest of the siblings. **He likes rice balls, as evident in some of his victory poses after a round of fighting. **His only other special talent (if it does really count), aside from Sumo wrestling, is eating a lot at a fast pace. **Except for physical education, he fares poorly in all other subjects. **Although he is a member of the Sumo club, he never attends it. **Sometimes, he does one-day jobs that require physical strength, such as in road construction, moving companies, and the like. *Gan's sumo instructor, Gengoro "Kinzan" Sado, appears as one of the instructors in the School Life Mode of Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2. *His official epithet is "Superhuman Gang Leader". *During the production of the US version, his last name was misread as Sekidou. In addition, his last name has also been sometimes misread as Ishido. *He is one of the two Rival Schools characters to be voiced by Takashi Nagasako. The other one is Boman. *While not an actual sumo wrestler like E. Honda, Gan is the only other playable character within the Street Fighter universe who uses sumo-based moves like him. Gallery Image:Gan_Pt.png|Portrait Image:RivalGan.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Angry_Gan.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:PJA_Gan.png|''Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2'' Image:PJA_Gan_Summer.png|''Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2'' Image:PJA_Gan_Ending.png|''Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2'' ending Image:PJGan.png|''Project Justice'' Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters